


i like you (sorry, i never meant to)

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT ITS NOT WEIRD they negotiate it, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nudes, Office Sex, Plushies, Sexting, Window Sex, but like.. its boss/employee, jisung is a little devil on hyunjin's shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Yet, pulling up the old video he had filmed of himself sinking down onto one of his bigger silicone dildos and sending it off to Han Jisung, he had failed to notice that it was in fact, not sent to Jisung, but to Bang Chan, his boss, who had just texted him about some work he had to pick up from his desk the next morning. Instead of being able to stop the message from sending, Hyunjin clumsily drops his phone into his lap in his haste, and miserably has to watch the message turn from “Delivered” to “Read at 10:35pm”. He groans.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244
Collections: Hyunfest 2020





	i like you (sorry, i never meant to)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hyunfest prompt #51 "Person A is Person B’s boss and they invite person B to their Apartment to have a little “talk”. Person A then seduces person b and convinces him to become fuck buddies."
> 
> this was fun to write! even tho i got a little sick of it at the end LOL i hope u enjoy!! pls dont let my suffering be for nothing <3

His chest fills with dread. The glare of his phone screen stares back at him, and he wishes he could take back the past twenty seconds of his life.

He had been flirting with Han Jisung, one of the newer, cuter interns at the company, texting back and forth with teasing selfies till they’d finally gotten to sexting. Hyunjin lived for the thrill of this sort of thing, pictures for only the other party to see, to get sent back a blurry video clip of the other person jerking himself off furiously to just how _hot_ Hyunjin was. Hyunjin knew he was sexy, and that got him laid a lot of the time.

He was in a hurry, desperate to rile Jisung up quickly so he could get off, clean up and get into bed before 11pm so he could wake up fresh the next morning. It was currently 10:34pm, and Hyunjin liked dragging it out with the current partner of his choosing. 

Yet, pulling up the old video he had filmed of himself sinking down onto one of his bigger silicone dildos and sending it off to Han Jisung, he had failed to notice that it was in fact, _not_ sent to Jisung, but to Bang Chan, his boss, who had just texted him about some work he had to pick up from his desk the next morning. Instead of being able to stop the message from sending, Hyunjin clumsily drops his phone into his lap in his haste, and miserably has to watch the message turn from “Delivered” to “Read at 10:35pm”. He groans. 

Hyunjin quickly types out an apology, for the inappropriate behaviour and video, and notes Mr. Bang’s instruction for the next day. The incoming message bubble does pop up, three dots flashing ominously as Mr. Bang seemingly intends to respond. Yet, he waits, and keeps waiting, but Mr. Bang never responds. Hyunjin yells to Jisung about it, the smaller man comforting him over text and assuring him that it’ll be fine the next day. 

He’s even more embarrassed as he stares at the chat with his boss, horrified that he had sent such a cringey, sext accompanying that video. “ _Can’t wait to sit on you like this ;)”_? God, he was better than this. Why the hell did he send something like that? 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to continue this, maybe another time?” Hyunjin murmurs to himself as he types the message out to Jisung, making sure it’s to the right person before he hits send. Jisung responds quickly, being a complete sweetheart and understanding, hoping for the best for Hyunjin tomorrow. Hyunjin sighs, closing his eyes as he slumps against his pillows. It was going to be rough. 

\--

“Good morning, sir,” Hyunjin greets, after knocking on Mr. Bang’s office door and being let in promptly. He sets the paper cup of hot chocolate on Mr. Bang’s desk as a peace offering, knowing the older man refuses to drink anything with caffeine in it. He avoids making eye contact with Mr. Bang, still horribly embarrassed from the night before. He hadn’t gotten as good of sleep as he would have liked, tossing and turning with worry over what his future in this job would be. 

“The report’s on the coffee table, Hyunjin. Please look through it, run over the numbers once more and send it over to the Kims when it’s done, okay?” Chan says, and Hyunjin nods curtly. “Thanks for the drink.”

Everything seems to be fine. Mr. Bang hasn’t yelled at him for inappropriate behaviour, now does he seem like he’s about to yell Hyunjin’s ear off for the next ten minutes. This is good. Hyunjin will be fine.

“Of course, sir,” Hyunjin responds. He’s about to excuse himself, but Chan stops him before he can leave. 

“And Hyunjin, about yesterday-”

“Sir, I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t intend to send that to you at all-!” Hyunjin bows deeply. He’s pretty sure he’s bent ninety degrees right at the hip, and his hair falls around his face. It’s getting a little long, which is perfect for hiding his embarrassment.

Mr. Bang doesn’t say anything, not for a while, and Hyunjin waits with his heart about to pound out of his chest for a response. “Get up, Hyunjin. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Hyunjin gulps, standing back up and pushing his hair out of his face. He still doesn’t dare to look Mr. Bang in the eyes, but the elder’s reassurance has him a little less worried. 

And then, Mr. Bang says, “You looked good in that video, Hyunjin. You’re lucky that was to me and not anyone else.”

Hyunjin almost chokes on his spit. Bewildered, he looks up at Mr. Bang. What the absolute fuck? “Oh God, that was really bad. I’m sorry,” Mr. Bang laughs awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Sir, I-”

“Hyunjin, call me Chan will you?” 

“Uh, okay. Chan,” Hyunjin corrects. “I don’t mean to assume, but what I’m gathering is that you _liked_ the video?”

“Yeah, Hyunjin,” Chan sighs, “I really did.”

Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God! Then why didn’t you say anything? I was so worried!” He exclaims, hoping he doesn’t come off too exasperated. 

It’s Chan’s turn to get even more flustered. “Well, I can’t exactly tell my personal assistant how sexy he is over text without raising any suspicion, can I?”

Hyunjin huffs. He has a point. 

“But I, uh-” Chan starts, eyes flitting between Hyunjin and the clock on his desk. “Shit. I have a meeting now, but there’s something very important I need to discuss with you.”

“We could meet at lunch? Or after work?”

Chan nods slowly, and Hyunjin can hear the gears turning in his head. “Alright. Meet me up here at six, alright? We might have to go back to my place to discuss it, because I don’t want anyone to overhear. Is, uh- Is that okay?”

Chan’s apprehension and general awkwardness is terribly endearing, and Hyunjin likes that a lot. He agrees, and Chan is already out the door after thanking him and a “Bye, see you later, Hyuni”. 

Hyunjin closes Chan’s door behind him as he takes his own leave, head full of questions unanswered as he strolls back to his own desk on the office floor. Hyunjin comes to the conclusion that Chan is hot when he swears, despite his awkward yet lovable demeanour. For the first time, he also wishes Chan would rail him right in his office.

He’s stunned at the revelation, but spends the rest of the day both trying to shrug off increasingly sexual thoughts about his boss and trying to actually get work done. Jisung visits him at around lunch, cheesy wink, bad pickup line, coffee and all, then proceeds to suck Hyunjin off in the bathroom thirty minutes into his lunch break. He just likes feeling good. 

Hyunjin finishes the report at around two in the afternoon, sends it off to the Kims, then works on the other work piled up on his table from the day before. Chan passes by his desk a couple of times, after that meeting and right before his lunch break, and Hyunjin does his best to _not_ think about what Chan could possibly want to talk to him about. 

The rest of the day passes by quickly and before he knows it, it’s already six. His coworkers begin to file out of the office, Changbin and Minho waving to him as they head out. Hyunjin exhales. He saunters over to Mr. Bang’s office once more, takibg a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting for a “Come in,” before he opens it. 

“Hi, sir,” Hyunjin greets, bowing before he makes his way over to Chan’s desk. He’s packed up his things, suitcase in hand, laptop bag on the desk.

“You can call me Chan when we’re alone, Hyunjin,” Chan mumbles. “I just want to give you a heads-up, that this has _nothing_ to do with work, alright?”

Hyunjin cocks his head to the side in question, but Chan looks around nervously. He says, “Can we talk in my car?”

The younger man just nods, helps grab Chan’s laptop bag off the table and they head down to the parking garage after Chan’s locked his door.

They get into Chan’s expensive car, sleek and white and Hyunjin worries that if he pulls on the door handle too hard, it’s going to break off. Chan tugs off his tie, tossing it into the backseat with his suitcase. “Okay, Hyunjin, I don’t know how to be subtle about this,” Chan scratches the back of his head. “I’d really like to fuck you.” 

Hyunjin makes a questioning noise in the back of his theoat. “Like, right now?”

“No!” Chan startles, then catches himself. “I mean, yes, in general, but not now.”

Hyunjin giggles behind a hand. “I didn’t know you thought about me that way, sir.”

Chan visibly gulps. “You don’t have to call me sir outside of work, you know?”

“What if I want to?” Hyunjin’s eyes blaze with defiance, a cheeky smile on his face. He could get used to teasing Chan. 

Chan just chuckles, avoiding Hyunjin’s intense gaze. “Shall we talk more at my place?” He diverts, and Hyunjin readily agrees. 

Chan backs the car out of the lot, and quickly exits out of the parking garage onto the main roads. Chan tells him his home isn’t too far away, and Hyunjin hums, watching the lights pass by overhead. Chan rests his left hand in his lap while the right is on the steering wheel, from practice and ease travelling the same journey for years on end. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what sort of bravery possesses him at this point, but he grabs Chan’s free hand and places it on his thigh. Chan’s eyes widen, but keeps his gaze on the road. Hyunjin is satisfied with the sturdy weight of Chan’s hand on him, but squeaks when Chan gives his thigh a cursory squeeze. Chan smiles. 

“I think you’re very attractive, Hyunjin,” Chan says, squeezing Hyunjin’s thigh once more before he pulls into the parking garage of his apartment block, having to take his hand off of him. Hyunjin tries not to whine audibly at the loss of contact. 

Apparently, it’s not soft enough, because Chan chuckles as he reverses into the parking lot. “Thank you,” Hyunjin mumbles. “You are too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Chan blurts, facing Hyunjin now. The car is put in park, and only the whir of the air-conditioning blows between them. 

Hyunjin fumbles with the request momentarily. “I- Yes. I’d like that.”

Chan reaches up carefully to cup Hyunjin’s cheek. He’s soft and tender, treating Hyunjin like a piece of fragile china. He draws closer, tilting his head just so, their lips mere millimeters away. He quirks his eyebrows in question, just to make sure Hyunjin’s okay with all of this. Hyunjin merely lets his eyes flutter shut, leaning forward to let Chan press their lips together. 

Chan’s lips are chapped, but so soft and plush. They move against Hyunjin’s insistently, determinedly, and it makes Hyunjin’s head spin. Chan is so effortlessly hot, and him merely kissing him has him weak already. Hyunjin’s lips part slightly, letting Chan take control as he deepens the kiss, soon snaking into Hyunjin’s mouth to explore it. Despite the very new sensation, Hyunjin doesn’t falter, trusting Chan entirely to guide him through all of it. It feels like Chan’s trying to suck his tongue out of his face, but Hyunjin likes it anyway. 

Eventually, they part when Hyunjin’s run out of breath. Chan’s lips are red and slick with spit, the line of saliva between their mouths barely breaking. Chan’s eyes roam his face. He knows he’s panting, cheeks flushed and all, but Chan looks at him with a ferocity in his eyes.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Chan asks quietly, voice husky and rough. 

“I’m here already, aren’t I?” Hyunjin giggles behind a hand coyly. 

Chan smiles at him. “Let’s go,” He says, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the passenger seat. 

Hyunjin follows behind Chan after the car is locked and he’s grabbed his stuff, the latter walking with big strides across the stuffy parking garage. His work shoes clack against the concrete, and Chan’s broad figure in front of him has Hyunjin giddy with excitement already. Chan pauses in his tracks, and Hyunjin almost walks into him, startling with Chan’s sudden stop. Chan shifts his suitcase into his right hand, and holds his left out to grab Hyunjin’s hand. 

Hyunjin blushes, feeling Chan’s calloused hand against his, holding tight as they continue their walk across the painfully long parking garage. Chan taps his foot as they wait for the elevator up to his apartment, and Hyunjin looks around. The place already looks pretty fancy, classy marbled walls and yellow lights to create the ambience. Chan’s hand is in his still, and Chan jams the button for the top floor when they finally get into the elevator. 

“You look nervous, hyung,” Hyunjin quips. A distracted Chan turns to him now, looking amused. 

“Well, how can I not be? Bringing such a pretty boy home?” 

Hyunjin laughs, the high sound bouncing off the walls of the elevator. “You flatter me, Chan,” He hums, squeezing Chan’s hand gently. 

They reach Chan’s floor quickly enough, Hyunjin surprised at learning that Chan only has one neighbour, right across the hall. Hmm. Chan presses his thumb against the reader, glowing green with a satisfying beep as the door unlocks. 

Hyunjin kicks his shoes off by the door, stepping into Chan’s spacious apartment right behind him. The furniture is mostly minimalist, black or white or grey, simple and sparse. It feels terribly empty. Chan leaves his bags on the dining table, and so does Hyunjin. 

Chan leads him to sit on the couch, across from him. “Before we do anything, I need to tell you that I’m not interested in anything romantic. I’m looking for a fuckbuddy, simply.”

Hyunjin’s ears go red with Chan speaking so crudely. 

“No feelings attached, nothing. I barely have the time for a relationship anyway. Let’s just have fun,” Chan says. “Please don’t feel pressured to say yes, Hyunjin. This won’t affect the way we are at work.” 

Hyunjin blinks slowly, processing all of the information. “A ‘friends-with-benefits’ sort of thing, yeah?” 

Chan nods. 

“Since I’m already here, we could get to it then, Chan?” Hyunjin says in a teasing lilt, coy smile and all. Chan isn’t sitting too far away from him, quite intimately given the spaciousness of the room. Hyunjin lays a hand on Chan’s knee, letting it trail up the elder’s thigh. He leans forward, feeling terribly brave in the moment, and pauses before he can press their lips together. 

Chan growls lowly, trapping Hyunjin’s mouth with his and pushes him back to lie fully on the couch. Hyunjin whimpers with Chan’s aggression, strong hands pulling his petite waist forward, so Chan’s knee presses up against Hyunjin’s crotch. Chan kisses him passionately, hand gliding up over Hyunjin’s thighs, purposefully avoiding Hyunjin’s ever-hardening cock, twitching in his slacks. His hands move further up, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt so Hyunjin’s chest is exposed. 

It’s all terribly intimate. Chan’s touch is burning-hot against his skin, Chan tracing up Hyunjin’s torso idly. His large hands toy with Hyunjin’s nipples, and the younger man sighs. He’s frustrated with the light touches, craving more already. He bites his bottom lip. 

“Need more, Channie,” Hyunjin whines. “Please.”

“What do you wanna do, Hyunjin?” 

The thought of Chan fucking him pops into his mind briefly, but he shrugs it aside, feeling a little too embarrassed to be laid bare in front of his boss during their first… _session_. “Let’s get off together. You can choose.” 

Chan hums, pondering for a moment before pressing a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. He asks for permission to pull Hyunjin’s bottoms off, then wraps his hand around Hyunjin’s hard cock once they are. Hyunjin exhales through his nose, finally satisfied with sweet friction against his cock. Chan’s hand is slightly calloused, and the rough feeling has Hyunjin even more sensitive. 

The elder rubs his thumb over the head of Hyunjin’s cock, dipping through the precome beading at the tip. Hyunjin sighs, holding himself back from whining audibly when Chan moves away. He does so to pull his own bottoms off, revealing thick, muscular thighs, and a bush of coarse pubic hair at the base of a glorious masterpiece of a cock. 

Hyunjin almost begins to drool just looking at it. Chan is _hung_ , and Hyunjin wonders how someone’s cock can be so perfect. Chan chuckles. “You like what you see, baby?”

The younger man nods slowly, barely able to take his eyes off of Chan’s length. Chan returns to cage him in under his broad body, lining their cocks up and creating a loose fist around them. Chan moves his hand, stroking the both of them, and Hyunjin moans with the sensation. “More,” Hyunjin whimpers.

Chan moves to spit onto their cocks, then begins to rock his hips to create more friction. Hyunjin gasps, not having ever felt like this before. It feels so strange, a little rougher than he’d like since Chan hadn’t used lube, but he supposes the spontaneity of everything would leave Chan unprepared. 

Surprisingly, he’s already close, overwhelmed by Chan’s insistent gaze and large figure standing over him, his hot boss intent on getting him off. Hyunjin whimpers. “I’m, I-” 

“Close already, baby?” Chan hums. Hyunjin nods. “Make a mess then.” 

With the familiar feeling in his gut, tightening as he reaches his orgasm, Hyunjin lets his eyes roll into the back of his head with Chan’s unceasing movements as he comes, spattering his release in sad spurts on Chan’s cock, and his own torso. 

Chan doesn’t say much else, letting go of Hyunjin’s quickly-softening cock to jerk himself off. He takes all of Hyunjin in, hair splayed out behind him, a wreck with his dishevelled clothing, and his release cooling on his stomach. He seems to enjoy knowing that he had taken Hyunjin apart so quickly, biting his lower lip with so much force Hyunjin thinks Chan might start to bleed. His hand moves furiously fast, desperate and eager for release. Then, Chan comes, suddenly and quickly, his cum joining Hyunjin’s on the younger man’s body.

Thankfully, Chan doesn’t fall atop him, instead rolling over and landing on the couch after Hyunjin shifts to make space for him. Chan’s chest is heaving as he catches his breath, and Hyunjin takes all of him in. Dress shirt beginning to darken with sweat, his curly hair is matted to his forehead, lips and cheeks matching shades of pink. Chan catches his eye, and grins at him. 

Chan offers him a shower, a fresh set of clothes, then drives him back to his apartment. Chan’s clothes are a little too large on him, but Chan’s car is comfortable and he almost falls asleep on the drive to his place. Chan shoots him a dazzling smile after gently shaking him awake, waves Hyunjin goodbye and then he’s driving away. 

\--

Hyunjin’s phone buzzes next to him on the couch, while he’s curled up in blankets and with Kkami by his side watching Netflix. He grumbles, reaching for the remote to pause the fourth episode of the show he’s been binging so far, and startles a little when he notices that Chan’s calling him. 

“Hello, sir?”

“Hyunjin, are you free tonight?” 

It’s a Saturday, which means that Hyunjin shouldn’t have to work. If Chan needs him to do something urgent then he doesn’t mind getting his laptop open, as much as he’ll whine about it jokingly the next work day. “Yes, sir, do you need me to do something-”

“Will you come over?” Chan’s voice is dark and hungry all of a sudden, and Hyunjin can almost hear the lust overtaking Chan. _Oh._

“Okay, Chan,” Hyunjin answers simply, not wanting his excitement to bleed into his voice too obviously. “Send me your address. I’ll head over now.” 

Chan chuckles a low “See you soon, baby,” before he hangs up. 

Hyunjin debates to get dressed up for a moment, but he decides that his college t-shirt and sweatpants is appropriate enough. He’ll be taking off his clothes anyway. He calls a cab, and kisses Kkami goodbye when the car is outside his apartment block. Kkami ignores him, but Hyunjin’s veins thrum with excitement already. 

  
  


Chan welcomes him in with a grin, pushing him up against the wall when he finally locks the door. Hyunjin melts immediately under Chan’s touch, the elder pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Hello, sir,” Hyunjin giggles. “Excited to see me?”

“Hyunjin,” Chan gasps, as if he’s been deprived of water for days. “I’ve needed you for so long.” 

Hyunjin can feel Chan hardening already, his cock pressed up against his hip. With Chan leaning in so close, he hopes the older man can’t hear how quick his heart is beating. He lets the adrenaline coursing through his body give him the confidence to slink his hand lower, to feel over Chan’s cock through his sweats. Chan looks pretty like this, in comfortable home clothing and the hard planes of his face softened, grinding up against his hand like there’s no tomorrow. 

“You’re so desperate,” Hyunjin notes, chuckling. “It almost seems like you want to fuck me here.”

Chan pulls away from Hyunjin’s neck, eyes hazy with lust, pupils blown. “I would, if you’d be down. I’d ravish you anywhere you’d like.” 

Hyunjin feels his face flush, seeing Chan’s eagerness to ruin him. He laughs to himself, pulling Chan into the spacious apartment by the arm. “You should fuck me in your bedroom instead.” 

Chan’s bedroom has terribly fitting, large floor-to-ceiling windows in an otherwise minimalist styled bedroom. Chan’s bed is spacious and looks comfortable, and Hyunjin wonders how sleeping in Chan’s bed would feel, given how he was always prone to waking up half on the floor in the mornings. 

Hyunjin fists at Chan’s grey hoodie, pulling him in for a searing kiss as he lets them fall into Chan’s bed. Hyunjin’s eyes are drawn to the large window, but he brushes the nagging thought aside as Chan pulls his pants off, their limbs bumping. Hyunjin reluctantly pulls away when they run out of breath, tugging his shirt off as Chan does the same, haphazardly tossing his clothes to the side. 

Chan returns with lube and a condom, and Hyunjin’s hairs stand on end with the cold air that rushes over him all of a sudden, thrilled at the prospect of what they’re about to do. Chan urges Hyunjin to the edge of the bed and Chan kneels between Hyunjin’s legs, spread to reveal all of him. 

He nods when Chan asks if he can continue, thoroughly flattered at Chan’s cautiousness despite how aroused he is. Chan kisses up Hyunjin’s inner thigh, hand rubbing over Hyunjin’s cock slowly, teasingly. The taller man can only squirm under Chan’s touch, back arching just slightly. 

Leaving a little bite to the meat of Hyunjin’s thigh, Chan simply smiles at him. He flicks the cap off the bottle and slicks his fingers up, warming up the substance between his fingers thoroughly. Chan doesn’t waste much time, warning Hyunjin before his finger brush against Hyunjin’s hole. The younger man gasps. The rough pad of it is a new sensation on his skin, and the lube feels ice-cold while he’s burning hot. Chan’s finger teases at his rim, then push into him slowly. 

Hyunjin tries to keep his breaths even, trying to get himself to relax with the mere insertion. He’s never too busy to finger himself when he gets off, but it almost feels as if he’s never been fingered before. Chan’s finger is a pleasant intrusion, which Hyunjin appreciates. Chan groans softly, “God, you’re so tight.”

It feels like it takes forever for Chan to stretch him out, taking his time pushing his fingers in and out. His eyes, however attractive Chan is between his legs, keep drifting to the big windows. The city skyline almost calls out to him as the sky is a dark blue, almost black with the exception of the twinkling of the lights of buildings. Hyunjin has to breathily ask, “Will you fuck me against the window?” 

Chan pulls his fingers out of Hyunjin with a shaky breath. “You want me to?” His eyes meet Hyunjin’s, serious. Hyunjin nods frantically, a whine leaving his throat. Chan breathes in. “Okay.”

Chan gets to his feet. “I’ll push in first, okay? Then I’ll carry you over.”

Chan’s caging him in, and their closeness is terribly intimate. Hyunjin squeaks out a _yes_ , and squirms when he feels Chan’s tip circling his rim. He gasps when the elder finally pushes in, Hyunjin having to accommodate Chan’s sheer size. Hyunjin holds Chan’s forearms rightly, urging him to move slowly while he gets used to the stretch. 

When Hyunjin signals that he’s ready for Chan to move, Chan scoops Hyunjin up in his arms, the younger man gasping at the feeling of Chan sinking even deeper into him. Chan’s arms are sturdy, carrying Hyunjin’s full weight to lean him against the window. Hyunjin meets Chan’s gaze once more. Chan’s eyes are full of lust, yet something more intimate stirs in that look of his. Chan carefully flips Hyunjin around so the younger man’s pressed up against the window. 

Chan’s grip remains tight, holding him steady by his legs as Hyunjin gets comfortable. Then, Chan starts thrusting, and Hyunjin feels his legs shake.

The new position is so compromising, yet allows for Chan to reach even deeper than anyone’s ever been inside of Hyunjin. Hyunjin favours the wet sounds of Chan sliding in and out of him, the older man’s grunts of pleasure, Hyunjin’s pretty sighs from his own lips. Even with his face smushed up against the glass, Chan holds him both so tenderly and with such strength, and Hyunjin finds himself shaking. His cock has been hard for a while, but Hyunjin finds his cheeks flushing as the length rubs against the cool glass, tip smearing the surface with precome. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hyunjin gasps, muffled. “Feels so good, Channie.”

“Yeah, baby?” Chan says sultrily. His thrusts punctuate his words, “You’re doing so well.”

Hyunjin whimpers, positively melting in Chan’s hold. Was his thing for praise really _that_ obvious? Or maybe it’s because it’s coming from Chan, a man he’s admired in a professional space for such a long time. He doesn’t want to think about how his hairs stand on end when Chan touches him. Even with the lightest, most innocent touches, elbows bumping in the elevator, hands brushing when Chan hands him a filec Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat. 

Now, Hyunjin’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest, feeling it in his fingertips as Chan fucks into him hard against the glass window. He knows no one can see them, not when they’re up this high -- but it’s the sheer obscenity and audacity of it all, to show off all of themselves, in a raw, primal display of arousal. 

“Channie, I’m gonna-” Hyunjin sighs shakily. 

Chan just chuckles. “Close already? You’re too cute.”

Hyunjin whines high in the back of his throat. “Please,” The pout in his voice is evident. “I need to, so bad!”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, baby,” Chan murmurs low in his ear, then takes the opportunity to bite Hyunjin’s shoulder teasingly. Hyunjin gasps. 

Chan’s cock slides in and out of him with ease, yet fills him up so perfectly, and Hyunjin can’t help but spill his load all over the glass window. 

“Oh, Hyunjin. You made such a mess.” Chan’s voice is dripping with condescending disappointment, and Hyunjin’s gut curls, even after having _just_ orgasmed. Chan’s hips stop moving, and Hyunjin worries for a second that Chan’s actually mad.

“I’m sorry, Channie,” Hyunjin rasps breathily, feeling a little guilty for dirtying Chan’s pristine window. With the way he’s sweating, he’s probably ruining it already. 

Chan kisses Hyunjin’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” He says. “You’re so cute. We can clean it up later.” 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says softly. 

“Do you want me to keep going? I can pull out if you’re too sensitive.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Keep going, please. Want you to fill me up.”

Chan groans, holding Hyunjin’s hips tight before he starts up his hips again. It doesn’t take long for Chan to come either, given how Hyunjin squirms around him and unintentionally squeezes with every thrust.

Chan sets Hyunjin back on the bed, the elder walking with wobbly knees too. He pulls out, and Chan’s smile is dazzling even as they both catch their breath. Chan disappears from the room for a moment, but quickly returns with a wet towel and a glass of water. Hyunjin takes the glass gratefully, drinking in slow, long gulps, while Chan tenderly cleans him off. 

“Do you want to sleep over tonight? It’s late,” Chan asks. “Or I could drive you home, if you want.” 

Hyunjin hums, as Chan cleans up Hyunjin’s come from the window as best he can. “I wouldn’t mind just knocking the hell out here.” 

Chan laughs. “Okay. I’ll get you some clothes and you can shower first.”

“You don’t wanna shower together?” Hyunjin asks coyly, winking. 

“Uh, I mean- You _want_ to shower together?” Chan stammers, clearly shocked.

Hyunjin shrugs, grinning. “Why not? It’ll be fun.”

For some reason, it’s only when they’re cramped together in Chan’s shower that Hyunjin feels embarrassed. He’s _naked_ in front of his boss, not like that had stopped Hyunjin earlier -- but the thought of them together like this has him blushing. Chan’s shampooing his hair, and the sensation is soothing on his scalp. 

Hyunjin feels the urge to cling onto Chan now. Chan’s presence is comforting, especially after sex, and as they climb into bed. Hyunjin doesn’t know if this is _normal_ , if _any_ of it is normal, but he sighs contentedly as Chan wraps an arm around him. The weight is a reminder of Chan’s soothing nature, being so comfortable with him even after everything that’s happened. While Hyunjin stays wide awake, feeling on-edge with the fact that Chan is cuddling him, the older man falls asleep, breaths growing even and soft. 

Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut, and hopes he falls asleep.

He does, in Chan’s warm embrace.

\--

One day at lunch, Jisung brings up the absolutely wicked idea of getting Chan to fuck him in his office. Him and Jisung have become better friends in such a short amount of time, and he trusts that Jisung won’t spread any of this information over the break room table with their more nosy coworkers. They don’t drop names, of course, lest someone find out. 

“You could surprise him after lunch!” Jisung whispers excitedly, before shovelling a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

Hyunjin chews on his own food thoughtfully for a moment. “He’s pretty busy for the rest of the day, actually. I really don’t wanna bother him too much.”

Jisung huffs. “You’re boring, Jinnie,” He mumbles. 

“Come on, Hannie,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “What would I even do? It’d be way too sudden!”

“Y’know,” Jisung stalls momentarily. “Stuff! I’m sure he’s prepared!”

Hyunjin looks around to make sure no one’s there, then whispers, “Why the hell would he have lube in his office?”

Jisung cackles, shrugging. “What if he does! You wouldn’t know till you find out for yourself, Jinnie.” Jisung winks. 

Hyunjin just punches him in the arm. “Shut up.”

Of course, now that Jisung’s planted the thought into his mind, Hyunjin simply can’t get it out. He goes about the rest of his day thinking about Chan ruining him, pressed up against his desk.

Hyunjin wakes up the next morning a little earlier than usual, hoping Chan will be just as interested in the prospect of having sex in his office as he is. He takes the bottle of lube into the shower, rinsing himself off before he leans against the wall and pushes a finger into himself. As much as he tries to will his impending erection down, just the thought of Chan fucking him is too much. He works himself up to three fingers, sighing audibly into the small space of his shower as his cock leaks profusely. He just _has_ to wrap his hand around himself to relieve the ache, fist moving ever quicker with the thought of Chan’s thick cock inside of him. 

Chan’s schedule is clear for today, and Hyunjin makes sure to only knock on his door after Chan’s afternoon business calls. 

“Come in,” Chan’s voice resounds, through the wooden door, and Hyunjin feels his heart pounding in his chest as he opens the door. 

Chan seems to visibly relax, seeing Hyunjin walk in, and shoots him a grin. “What are you doing here, Hyuni?”

“Have a report for you, sir,” Hyunjin says sultrily when he closes the door, locking it behind him. Chan looks on with mild interest. Hyunjin walks slowly, languidly, taking his time to strut across Chan’s office. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt, and slides the folder across Chan’s sturdy desk while he leans forward. Revealing the pale skin underneath, Chan ogles it shamelessly, only for Hyunjin to laugh. “Like what you see?” Hyunjin echoes Chan’s words from their first time together. 

Chan’s eyes are hazy with lust, and nods slowly. “This is so cliche,” He comments, as Hyunjin walks over to sit in Chan’s lap. “But I’m _not_ complaining.”

“Good,” Hyunjin giggles, running his hands up Chan’s clothed chest. He then toys with the top button of Chan’s shirt. “Can we have sex here?”

Chan’s eyes look as if they’re about to pop out of his head. “S-Sure, we can. I have lube in one of my drawers. You’ve locked the door, right?”

Hyunjin nods, and undoes the buttons of Chan’s dress pants as he searches in his desk to pull out a bottle of lube. Hyunjin just gawks in awe. “I can’t believe you have lube in your office,” Hyunjin murmurs.

Chan laughs. “You’re shocked after you ask to have sex in my office?” 

“I mean, Jisung and I were discussing this and I didn’t think you’d have lube in your office… But apparently you do.”

Chan smirks, as Hyunjin’s hand sneaks past the waistband of his underwear to stroke his cock. “I do,” Chan holds the bottle up for emphasis. “Let’s use this well today.” 

Hyunjin giggles, pulling Chan’s cock out to stroke him properly now. Chan undoes Hyunjin’s fly too, but reluctantly lets the younger man stand so he can push his pants and underwear off. When Hyunjin turns around, he hears Chan gasp. 

Chan reaches forward to squeeze his ass roughly, then part his cheeks with his hands to run his thumb over the base of the plug. He pushes it in a little further, and Hyunjin’s knees buckle. “Holy shit,” Hyunjin murmurs shakily.

The older man gets out of his chair, pressing his rapidly-hardening cock up against Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin sucks in a quick breath through his nose. “You’re already wet and loose for me, hm?” Chan growls in Hyunjin’s ear, pulling the plug out enough so the widest part of it catches on his rim, slick with lube. “Should be easy to fuck you nice and hard.”

Hyunjin shudders, cock twitching between his legs. “Please sir, fuck me.”

“Are you sure I don’t need to open you up again?” Chan asks, concerned. He’s out of the scene for a moment, insistent on Hyunjin’s safety.

“Yes,” Hyunjin nods furiously. “Just stick it in me.” 

Chan pushes him down against the desk, to a whimper from Hyunjin. He teases the plug in and out a little more, before pulling it out entirely and setting it on the table. Chan opens the lube bottle and squirts some of the substance into his hand, wincing as he rubs the cold liquid on his cock. Then, he’s lining himself up with Hyunjin’s hole, circling his slick tip around the rim. 

When Chan pushes in, Hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head. _Holy. Fucking. Shit_.

Despite Chan having fucked him previously, he is absolutely huge. Hyunjin struggles to accommodate all of Chan, and he heaves for air as Chan buries himself to the hilt. “You’re still so tight,” Chan sighs. “You take my cock so well.”

Hyunjin moans as Chan pulls out slowly, almost to the tip, and rams back into him. Chan’s hand comes around to cover his mouth. “Quiet, pretty thing,” Chan warns. “You don’t want anyone to walk in on us, right?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, but tightens around Chan just at the thought. “Good,” Chan sighs. “Knock twice on the desk if you want to stop, okay?” 

Hyunjin nods.

“Wait. You said you were discussing this with Han Jisung?” Chan asks, hips stilling for a moment. He removes his hand from Hyunjin’s mouth, and the younger giggles. 

“He’ll keep his mouth shut,” Hyunjin says giddily. “It was how I accidentally sent that video to you in the first place, Channie.”

“Well, you better not be sexting him anymore.” Chan holds him tight, and begins thrusting into him. “You’re mine now.” 

Chan’s low growl has the pit of Hyunjin’s stomach pooling with lust, cock dripping over Chan’s possessiveness. Hyunjin’s mouth is covered by Chan’s large, calloused hand once more, as the older man fucks him hard and rough. Hyunjin tries to keep his moans soft, but is thankful that Chan’s hand is there to muffle his sounds. Hyunjin lets his hand wrap around his cock, jerking himself off slowly.

“You feel so good around me,” Chan grunts. “So good for me.”

Hyunjin moans with the praise, absolutely loving the way Chan’s falling apart, and he squeezes tighter just to hear Chan’s breath hitch. 

He wishes he could hear that over and over again. 

It’s not long before Chan’s stuttering over his words, “I’m close, Hyunjin,” leaving his lips. 

Hyunjin whimpers. “Come inside me, sir.” 

Chan grunts, breathing heavy as his thrusts grow more haphazard. Hyunjin feels himself on the brink of orgasm too, knowing Chan’s coming undone with Hyunjin around him.

Chan muffles a moan into Hyunjin’s shoulder, and feeling Chan’s cock throb inside of him has Hyunjin coming onto the floor as well. 

Hyunjin’s chest heaves as he gasps for air, thoroughly spent. Chan has other ideas, however, and traps his lips quickly in a searing kiss. 

“Holy shit. We should do that again some time,” Chan says, resting his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “That was so hot.”

Hyunjin just laughs.

Jisung laughs at him too, when he finally leaves Chan’s office. Jisung whispers that Hyunjin’s post-sex look is way too obvious, and Hyunjin just shoves Jisung playfully.

\--

“Morning, sir,” Hyunjin’s greeting today is nasally, nose feeling both stuffy and dripping with snot at the same time. He’d felt like shit when he’d gotten up for work, but he didn’t want to call in sick either.

“Good morning- Jesus, Hyunjin. You look like shit.”

“Thanks, Chan,” Hyunjin sighs defeatedly. “I’d expected you to be nicer about it-”

“Why are you still here? Take the day off!” Chan says, bewildered. He stares offendingly at the paper cup Hyunjin had placed on his desk.

Hyunjin sniffles loudly. “No, sir, it’s fine-”

“Do I have to make you take the day off?” Chan deadpans. Hyunjin stares blankly.

Chan sighs, but he’s not disappointed. “Come on, go pack your things. I’ll drive you home.”

Hyunjin pouts, but he doesn’t have it in him to argue anymore. He scuttles out of the room to pack his measly belongings sadly. Chan, briefcase and car keys in hand, motion for Hyunjin to follow along. 

The silence of the elevator ride down to the parking garage is interrupted by a long, loud sniffle from Hyunjin, which elicits a chuckle from Chan. 

“Won’t the others be suspicious that we’re leaving together at like, nine in the morning?” Hyunjin quips, pausing to look at his watch for dramatic effect.

Chan just shrugs. “I’m the boss. I can do whatever I want, y’know.” 

“That’s fair.” 

They get into Chan’s car, and Chan drops by a small restaurant to get Hyunjin soup. Hyunjin wants to protest, or at least pay Chan back, but he refuses repeatedly. The paper bowl is warm in his hands, and Hyunjin sighs. “We’ll go back to my place, okay?” Chan suggests before he drives off again. His voice has gone soft, the one Hyunjin is more familiar with in the bedroom. “We can cuddle, and stuff. Does that sound good?” 

Hyunjin’s head is a little foggy from feeling so ill, and he nods in agreement. “Can we go to my place first? I wanna drop off my stuff, and grab some plushies. Your house is so bare, Channie,” Hyunjin whines. 

Chan chuckles. “Of course, baby. Let’s go.” 

“We don’t have to have sex, do we? I’m really not up for it today-” 

Chan jolts in his seat, and meets Hyunjin’s eyes for a moment, shocked. “No, oh my God! I wasn’t even thinking of doing things like that. I just want you to get better,” Chan’s voice goes soft. “I thought having someone around to take care of you would help.”

Hyunjin gives him a small smile. “I’m glad you’re taking care of me, Chan.”

Chan smiles back. 

They make it to Hyunjin’s apartment soon enough, and Chan gets to deal with a growling Kkami while the younger man decides between the plushies of varying sizes on his bed. 

Chan joins him in his room, one arm looped around Hyunjin’s waist. Kkami nuzzles up to Chan’s leg, and the older man laughs. “Which one should I bring over?” Hyunjin muses.

Chan surveys the options just as intently as Hyunjin, and settles for the big, neon green frog. His eyes bulge out from the top of his head, rosy cheeks painted on and his arms and legs are long and flop around. Chan picks the frog up and squeezes it tight. “I like him. He’s cute.” 

Chan nuzzles the frog’s head with his cheek.

“You’d better cuddle me and not the toy!” Hyunjin huffs dramatically. Chan laughs, and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“I would never,” He assures, all while squeezing the frog closer to him. Hyunjin pouts.

Chan sits on the floor, and beckons Kkami to come closer with little clicking noises. It’s so cute to see Chan’s eyes go wide and sparkle, focusing on Kkami’s movements and the way he deliberately ignores Chan. 

“Kkami doesn’t care much for people. He’d much rather be alone, he won’t even let me kiss him,” Hyunjin jokes with a teary voice. Chan laughs, leaning forward to pet Kkami before the tiny dog slips through and trots away. 

“I’ll kiss you,” Chan admits, looking up at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin just laughs and avoids Chan’s eyes. “You shouldn’t though,” He warns. “I don’t want you to fall sick.” 

Chan pouts, but nods regardless. Hyunjin gets changed into more comfortable clothing, while Chan teases him about joining him in the bathroom. Hyunjin just swats Chan away playfully. 

“Do you wanna get anything else?” Chan asks, looking around Hyunjin’s room. “We can head back to mine soon.”

“Can I bring Kkami along? I don’t wanna leave him alone for too long, especially if I end up sleeping over at your place.”

Chan’s eyes light up, and he nods excitedly. He watches Kkami’s tail flick dismissively as he slinks out of the room. He laughs. “If he’ll follow us, that is.” 

  
  


Hyunjin drinks his soup, still surprisingly warm. Chan’s dining table isn’t too big, given how he would be the only one using it. Chan sits across from him, downing the cup ramyeon he’d just prepared. Hyunjin pouts, whining about how he’d rather have ramyeon with Chan, but the elder just shakes his head with a laugh, and tells Hyunjin to eat well. Chan looks so normal slurping his noodles with ferocity but Hyunjin finds himself staring at him, finding even the smallest of movements endearing. 

They lounge on the couch after clearing up, Chan eating the rest of the chicken noodle soup Hyunjin couldn’t stomach. Hyunjin giggles at Chan, who seems to eat with a renewed vigour as if he’d been starved for ages. 

It’s easy for Hyunjin to lean into Chan’s body, the older man wrapping an arm around Hyunjin’s waist. Chan nuzzles his face in Hyunjin’s hair, and they turn on the TV to watch Netflix. 

Chan holds the remote up to Hyunjin. “Dealer’s choice.”

Hyunjin grins, and pulls up his favourite sitcom. The older man definitely doesn’t seem to mind, and Hyunjin cuddles the frog plushie tight as the show starts.

Hours seem to pass quickly, and the sun is quickly setting. Chan offers to make them dinner, a simple stir-fry with what he could scrape together from his fridge. He looks adorable in a large t-shirt and gym shorts, apron tied around his waist making him look even cuter. Hyunjin eats it up quickly, Chan’s cooking being surprisingly delicious. Chan grins at him eagerly.

Dinner is done, Chan having done the dishes, and they’re back to cuddling on the couch. The night is still young, but Hyunjin is exhausted.

“Channie?” Hyunjin yawns, sidling up to Chan’s large, warm body. 

The older man hums in response. 

“Y’know, I like you a lot,” Hyunjin slurs, exhaustion deep in his bones, so much so that he doesn’t catch himself before speaking. “I like you so much, Channie. You treat me so well. It’s a shame you won’t like me back.” 

Hyunjin doesn’t know if Chan ever responds, because he’s already fallen asleep. 

  
  


The next morning, Hyunjin wakes up sweating. It’s too hot and stuffy, his frog plushie in his arms, the blankets pulled up over him, and-- 

And Chan, with his arm draped over his torso, sleeping soundly. Chan is basically a space heater. Hyunjin smiles to himself. Chan looks so cute like this, face smushed against the pillow, pink lips parted slightly. He seems to feel Hyunjin shift beside him, and Chan pulls him in closer with his hand. He grumbles sleepily, and buries his face further into the soft pillow. 

Hyunjin laughs quietly, and flips himself over to take in Chan’s sleeping features. He feels a little bit creepy doing this, but Chan wakes up soon enough with a loud yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he smiles up at Hyunjin. “Good morning, baby,” Chan says, morning voice an absolutely different experience for Hyunjin. 

It’s low and rumbles in Hyunjin’s chest, and his heart beats quicker just hearing it. “Good morning,” Hyunjin responds, trying to mask his excitement.

“Do you feel better?” Chan asks, squeezing Hyunjin tighter. 

Hyunjin squeaks and nods. “A little, yeah.” 

“I’m glad,” He says, and leans forward to kiss the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. “Oh, I should’ve asked first. Sorry, baby.”

Hyunjin can feel his face heating up. It’s definitely too early for this. “Don’t be. I didn’t mind.” 

Chan smiles. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says softly. 

Hyunjin learns that Chan makes damn good pancakes. He lets Kkami lick at a chunk of the watermelon Chan had cut up alongside breakfast. It’s so nice to have someone else around; making everything a little livelier, more enjoyable, and taking care of him. Hyunjin lets himself enjoy watching Chan coo at Kkami, urging him to hop onto his lap so he can ruffle his fur lovingly. 

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin murmurs to himself. 

Chan looks up at him, amused. “You’re cuter.” 

“Is that so?” Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow and laughs. “You’ve gotta kiss me to prove it.”

Hyunjin gasps to himself, not meaning to say _that_ at all, but Chan doesn’t seem too bothered to walk over and press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Chan,” Hyunjin whines softly.

“I wish I’d get to kiss you more,” Chan says. Chan seems to be caught off-guard with himself saying _that_ too, but Hyunjin smiles. 

“Go ahead.”

Chan leans forward to kiss him once more, holding his chin gently. The kiss deepens, and Hyunjin can taste the sweetness of maple syrup on Chan’s tongue, but the kiss ends all too soon. He looks up at Chan’s mischievous grin. He wants to kiss Chan more, too.

The following week, Chan doesn’t show up to work, telling Hyunjin over the phone with a congested nose that he’s too sick to show up to work. Hyunjin just laughs and tells Chan to take care of himself.

\--

“Hey, Hyuni,” Chan’s voice is a little muffled over the phone. “Wanna grab dinner together later?” 

Hyunjin looks around, worried someone will hear. “Chan, should you even be using the company phones for this sort of thing? To ask me on a date?” 

Chan laughs, loud and bright. “It’s fine, Hyunjin. Let them find out. Besides, you’re not saying no, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab dinner with you later, Channie.”

“Okay!” He says excitedly. “It’s a date.”

  
  


When it’s time to clock-out, Chan’s the first out of his office. Especially when Chan is always one to stay late to finish up work, this draws the attention of a few people in the office. Hyunjin stands up, but Chan just leans forward to whisper in his ear. “Take your time. I’ll bring the car out to the front, and I’ll pick you up. Like an actual date, y’know?”

Hyunjin stares at him incredulously. “Won’t they-”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re going on a date,” Chan says a little louder, grinning before he turns on his heel toward the elevator. Getting in when it comes up, Chan waves at Hyunjin, before the doors close. 

Hyunjin blinks. When Jisung gives him a look, his characteristic shit-eating grin on his face, Hyunjin just rolls his eyes.

“Hey cutie,” Chan calls, window rolled down and parked right in front of Hyunjin. “Can I take you on a date?”

Hyunjin laughs, opens the door to the passenger seat and gets in. “You already asked me earlier, dummy,” Hyunjin says. 

Hyunjin startles, seeing Chan with a small bouquet of roses and a small plush toy in his hands -- a little brown bear, with wide, round eyes and a little button nose. “For you,” Chan says, and Hyunjin takes the gifts, blushing furiously.

“You didn’t have to, Channie,” Hyunjin giggles shyly.

“But I wanted to,” The older man says, seeming to enjoy the way Hyunjin reacts.

Hyunjin stumbles, “But how’d you even prepare all this? Without knowing if I’d even say yes to having dinner with you?”

Chan shrugs, “I was just hoping for the best, babe.” 

Hyunjin laughs. 

“Where do you want to go?” Chan asks, turning out onto the road. 

“Take me to your favourite place. Anywhere is fine with me,” Hyunjin says. “I want to get to know you better.”

“Okay.” Chan holds his free hand out, and Hyunjin takes it. He slides his hand into Chan’s, and laces their fingers together. Chan squeezes it reassuringly, and grins. 

The drive is short, and Hyunjin’s chest is so full being around Chan. They pull up at a homey little diner, sitting in a corner booth as Chan rattles off his regular orders to the _ajumma_ who coos at him like he’s her own son. “Tastes just like home,” Chan assures, once the little old lady scuttles off to the back. 

Hyunjin downright moans when he shovels his first spoonful of food into his mouth. Chan’s grinning up at him, amused and equally as eager to eat. Hyunjin wonders how they’ll finish all the food Chan’s ordered, but given Chan’s voracious appetite, they manage to finish all of it. 

Chan takes his hand as they stroll down the street, looking through shop windows at things they’ll never get. They pass by a convenience store, and Hyunjin pulls Chan in by the arm. He fights to pay for their ice cream at least, since Chan hadn’t even let him even try to argue his way into splitting the bill for dinner.

With sticky fingers and sugar on their tongues, they loop around the blocks and make it back to Chan’s car. It’s grown dark, save for the streetlights illuminating the evening. The whole time Chan hasn’t let go of Hyunjin’s hand, and the latter wriggles his fingers slightly in his grasp.

“I had a lot of fun today, Channie,” Hyunjin says. Chan smiles at him. “Thank you for bringing me on a date.”

“I’d like to bring you on more dates, Hyunjin,” Chan says. Hyunjin looks into Chan’s eyes, which twinkle even under the artificial yellow light. They cast a strange shadow on the angular planes of Chan’s face, but Chan looks handsome all the same. 

“I hope so too.”

\--

“You have to call him and tell him,” Jisung hiccups, before ending up in a bout of giggles. 

It’s Friday night, and rather than going out and partying, Hyunjin and Jisung are at the latter’s apartment, downing soju shots and shovelling snacks into their mouths. Hyunjin rolls his eyes. He loves Jisung, honestly -- but fuck being a rational adult. 

Hyunjin sighs dramatically. “No,” He whines. “He doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends with benefits.”

“Oh, please!” Jisung scoffs, no ill intent in his voice. “Anyone with eyes can see how much he likes you. He looks at you like you hung the stars! He would not have gotten you _flowers_ if he didn’t like you like that!” 

Hyunjin waves him off dismissively, finishing up the last bit of soju in the bottle. “I just don’t think it’ll work out well for me, Hannie.” 

Jisung frowns. “You have to treat me to a nice dinner if it _does_ work out, okay?”

“You’re betting on my love life?” Hyunjin asks, bewildered. Jisung cackles while Hyunjin pouts. 

  
  


Jisung’s passed out on the floor before he can even send Hyunjin off. Hyunjin chuckles to himself, and hauls Jisung onto the couch as best as he can before he cleans up their mess, calls an cab and leaves. 

The ride is a little longer than he expects, and when he gets out of the car with a slurred “Thank you”, he doesn’t recognise the street as his own at first. 

Looking up, however, he notes that he’s at Chan’s place, and wonders how and why he’d rambled off Chan’s address in the first place. 

He decides to dial Chan’s number, when the security at the front desk doesn’t let him in. Chan picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Channie,” Hyunjin whines. “I’m downstairs. Come pick me up?” 

“What?” He asks. “Why are you- Nevermind, I’m on my way down. Hold up, okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin giggles drunkenly, slurring over his words. “See you.”

Chan runs over to him, immediately taken aback by the stench of alcohol on his person. Chan assures the security guard that it’s fine, and helps Hyunjin to the elevator up to his place. 

“Jesus, Hyunjin,” Chan says. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, Channie. I was drinking with Hannie, and I missed you, so I came over instead of going home,” Hyunjin rambles without hiccupping even once. Score!

Chan shakes his head, smiling to himself. Hyunjin has himself draped all over Chan, and he’s glad Chan is willing to put up with him like this. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Chan asks.

Hyunjin shakes his head. “I want you, Channie,” He says in a low voice, half-lidded eyes and all. “Won’t you fuck me tonight?”

“No, baby,” Chan says sternly. “We are not doing anything while you’re drunk.”

Hyunjin doesn’t even have it in him to argue. “Okay, Channie,” Hyunjin sniffles. Chan lets him sit on the couch, while he brings Hyunjin a glass of water. He doesn’t _want_ water, but he drinks it anyway, especially with how Chan looks at him. 

“I love you, Channie,” Hyunjin blurts. Chan almost drops the now-empty glass, but catches it before it can fall to the floor. 

“I love you too, Hyunjin,” Chan says. 

Hyunjin looks up at Chan with wide, wet eyes. “You do?” 

“I do, baby,” Chan smiles at Hyunjin, rubbing small circles into Hyunjin’s cheeks with his thumb. Hyunjin leans into the touch, holding onto Chan’s hand. He’s real. Chan’s real, holding him close and telling him that he loves him. 

A tear rolls down Hyunjin’s face. “I’m so glad.” 

Chan leans forward to kiss Hyunjin chastely. “Let’s go to sleep, okay? We can talk more about this tomorrow.”

Hyunjin nods, limbs feeling like jelly. He puts his arms out, and lets Chan carry him into his bedroom. 

  
  


Hyunjin wakes up in Chan’s arms. The position is familiar, and so comforting -- but his head hurts like hell. “Holy shit.”

“Good morning,” Chan groans. “My love.”

Hyunjin grins just looking at Chan, “Good morning.”

“Do you remember confessing this time?” Chan laughs. 

Hyunjin makes a noise of confusion. “I confessed a first time?”

Chan nods. “When you were sick, you said you liked me. And yesterday, you said you liked me. I’m surprised you remembered better when you were drunk.”

Turning over to face Chan, Hyunjin wrinkles his nose. He shushes Chan, pressing a finger to his lips and shaking his head. “Well, I like you. That’s that.”

“Good,” Chan smiles. “I like you too.”

Chan laughs, and they pull themselves out of bed to get Hyunjin a glass of water and a painkiller. Chan holds his hand the whole time, and asks if Hyunjin wants to grab breakfast. Hyunjin nods, and smiles. 

“Are we boyfriends now?” Hyunjin asks, head-first in Chan’s closet as he digs up a t-shirt and sweatpants to change into. 

Chan smacks his butt playfully. “Do you wanna be boyfriends?”

“I’d love to.”

\--

When Chan and Hyunjin show up to the office the following Monday holding hands, Hyunjin doesn’t even care about how his coworkers are staring at him in shock. He only pays Jisung attention, the smaller man grilling him for more details. Hyunjin could get used to this. 

\-- 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin sobs. His fingers are interlaced with Chan’s, as Chan rams him into the mattress for their one month anniversary. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Chan moans, angling his hips to elicit a deep, long groan from Hyunjin. 

Chan’s neighbours must hate them. Hyunjin’s over at Chan’s place more often than not, and they _always_ have sex, save the days they aren’t busy cuddling and falling asleep before they can get to it. His neighbours will hate them even more, since Chan’s offered to have Hyunjin move in with him. He practically lives there and so do his plushies, which Hyunjin doesn’t bother bringing home anymore.

Any time they go on a date, Hyunjin convinces Chan to get an obnoxious throw pillow for the sofa, or a new blanket to go in Chan’s room. They usually get kicked onto the floor anyway, but Chan’s apartment is so much brighter, just the way Hyunjin likes it.

“Are you close, baby?” Chan grunts, thrusts growing haphazard as he fucks into the younger man. They’re both on edge, riled up from the hours of teasing each other, finally ready to blow both their loads.

Hyunjin nods frantically, unable to find the words to speak. 

“Good,” Chan says. “Me too, baby.”

The younger man tugs at his cock hurriedly, desperate to orgasm with his boyfriend. He stares up at Chan, handsome features scrunched up with pleasure as he chases his own orgasm. 

“Chan,” Hyunjin whines. “I- I’m gonna-”

Chan nods. “I’m close too,” He sighs through his nose, and then he’s spilling into Hyunjin. The feeling of Chan’s come filling him up without a condom is enough to push Hyunjin over the edge as well.

Chan falls next to Hyunjin on the bed, his cock slipping out of the younger man, and they both sigh contentedly. 

“Happy anniversary,” Chan chuckles.

Hyunjin is so, so happy. “Happy anniversary.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> pls leave me a comment/kudos if u liked this!


End file.
